<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Так не бывает by lis_lisaeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350506">Так не бывает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lis_lisaeva/pseuds/lis_lisaeva'>lis_lisaeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lis_lisaeva/pseuds/lis_lisaeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- А не расскажете ли вы мне, коллега, про это юное дарование? - спрашивает Локи у доктора, тем более, что их со Стренджем обсуждение зашло в тупик.<br/>- А, Питер. - доктор улыбается, - Протеже Тони. Гениален настолько, что даже Старк в восторге. Ну и он уже в Мстителях, Человек-паук, если видел. Талантливый парень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Так не бывает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Курсивом отмечены мысли Локи</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На базе Мстителей Локи себя чувствовал несколько… неуместно. Но ирония ситуации была в том, что он находился здесь по приглашению Старка (очередные магические разборки галактического масштаба) и его это практически умиляло. Ладно, умиляло — громко сказано, но забавляло точно. Так же как и этот молодой смешной парень, зашедший на кухню и растерянно застывший глядя на Локи, спокойно пьющего кофе. Кофе у Старка был что надо. То есть, конечно, у Мстителей, но платил все равно Старк.<br/>
— Вы… Локи, да?<br/>
— Да, ты прав, — Локи даже улыбнулся. Поощряюще.<br/>
— А я Питер. Приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр. — Пацан покраснел и выскочил за дверь.<br/>
Локи рассмеялся. <br/>
<i>Забавный парень. Нужно к нему приглядеться.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Второй раз они встретились на общем собрании Мстителей, где он присутствовал в качестве консультанта и сидел рядом с доктором Стренджем, обсуждая возможность использования Ларца Вечных Зим в данной ситуации. Питер заходит в комнату и неуверенно мнется на пороге, пока его не замечает Старк и не машет приглашающе. К удивлению Локи, пацан тут же живо включается в обсуждение магнитных установок, а Старк с Виженом одобрительно кивают, и даже что-то помечают и исправляют в процессе.<br/><i>Юный гений? Сколько ему, шестнадцать? Семнадцать?</i><br/>— А не расскажете ли вы мне, коллега, про это юное дарование? — спрашивает Локи у доктора, тем более, что их со Стренджем обсуждение зашло в тупик.<br/>— А, Питер. — доктор улыбается, — Протеже Тони. Гениален настолько, что даже Старк в восторге. Ну и он уже в Мстителях, Человек-паук, если видел. Талантливый парень.<br/>— Уже в Мстителях? Сколько ему лет?<br/>— Недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, как раз и приняли.<br/>Локи наблюдает за разошедшимся, что-то возбужденно втолковывающим Вижену, Питером. Растрепанные каштановые кудри, блестящие карие глаза, бесформенная одежда, скрывающая фигуру…<br/><i>Очарователен.</i><br/>Видимо почувствовав его взгляд, Питер поднимает голову от чертежей, встречается с Локи глазами и опять краснеет. Великолепно, кажется он смущает ребенка. Или не ребенка. Восемнадцать лет — уже вполне взрослый парень и… Эта мысль кажется интересной и требует всестороннего рассмотрения. Потому что в глубине души (<i>смешно, ха!</i>) что-то на нее болезненно отзывается и явно одобряет.<br/><i>Что ж, посмотрим…</i><br/><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Их третья встреча опять происходит на кухне, той же ночью. Питер ночью проскальзывает в помещение, явно желающий остаться незамеченным, и разочарованно выдыхает, заметив Локи с бокалом вина на диване. Питер без маски, но в костюме Человека-паука, волосы растрепаны, ссадина на щеке и он, кажется, ранен в плечо. Локи засматривается на его гибкую стройную фигуру, которую костюм так удачно подчеркивает и взгляд его против воли фиксируется на изящных запястьях, развороте плеч и выступающих ключицах. Переведя наконец свой взор на лицо и ссадину на нем, Локи произносит:<br/>— Если ты хочешь, я могу никому ничего не говорить.<br/>— Правда? — Питер улыбается, — Это было бы очень кстати. Спасибо, мистер Локи!<br/>— Давай только без «мистеров», будь добр, — Локи морщится, — Если хочешь, могу помочь с ранением.<br/>— Что? Нет, я в полном порядке, не стоит беспокоиться!<br/>— Перестань. Ты же понимаешь, что пытаться врать богу обмана — бесполезно? — улыбается Локи и Питер опять краснеет.<br/><i>Да что ж такое-то.</i><br/>— Я… ну может немного, я патрулировал и вот… — бормочет Паучок уже совсем неразборчиво и смущенно. — Тут должна быть аптечка…<br/>— Мне не нужна аптечка. — Локи отставляет бокал и одним стремительным (<i>и прекрасным, разумеется, ха!</i>) движением поднимается с дивана и подходит к Питеру. Ласково дотрагивается до щеки и ссадина заживает, рассыпаясь искрами. Восхищенный взгляд, неуловимая попытка Питера потянуться рукой к руке Локи… С этим можно работать. — Я все-таки бог и немножко маг, не так ли? Снимай костюм, посмотрим что там у тебя… Хотя, пожалуй, стоит переместиться отсюда, мало ли полуночников на базе. — Для телепортации физический контакт не нужен, но Питеру он об этом не будет говорить, конечно. Взять за руку почти онемевшего от восхищения парня, переместить в выделенную ему, Локи, комнату… — Вот теперь показывай, что ты там сотворил со своим плечом?<br/>— Вау… Это… Так круто! Я не знал, что вы умеете лечить! — Питер отмер и радостно заулыбался, — Я да, сейчас… — Руки его уже начали стягивать верхнюю часть костюма, он опять краснеет, — Грабитель с ножом, я не успел отклониться, но там не глубоко, даже и не болит совсем…<br/>— Что я говорил о вранье? — взгляд Локи строг и пронзителен.<br/>— Да, простите, я… по привычке. — Питер опускает глаза и Локи смягчается, глядя на тень от длинных ресниц.<br/>— Значит по привычке? Часто врешь, ребенок? — тонкие изящные пальцы Локи дотрагиваются до кожи на плече рядом с раной.<br/>— Я не ребенок! — от прикосновения Питер вздрагивает.<br/><i>Больно, или?..</i><br/>— Питер, ты знаешь сколько мне лет? — он опять вздрагивает, услышав свое имя из уст Локи.<br/><i>Значит все-таки «или»?</i><br/>— Нет, ми… Локи. Вы, кажется, младше брата? — Питер поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза и зрачки затапливают радужку.<br/><i>Великолепно.</i><br/>— Немного младше. Лет на 400. — рана постепенно затягивается, Локи легко касается гладкой кожи.<br/><i>Потрясающе.</i><br/>— Ой. А сколько тогда… Нет, не хочу знать. Но мистер Тор меня ребенком не называет…<br/>— Думаю, это потому, что ты не пытался ему так бездарно врать… Ну или он не заметил, мой брат довольно простодушен, если ты заметил… Или потому что ты величаешь его мистером. В отличие от меня. Что меня безмерно радует… — эту фразу Локи натурально промурлыкал Питеру опасно близко к уху. И насладился зрелищем пробежавших по рукам мурашек.<br/><i>Восхитительно.</i><br/>— Я… — Питер облизывает пересохшие губы. Невероятно соблазнительное зрелище. — Мы мало виделись с мистером Тором…<br/>— Меньше чем со мной? — Локи усмехается, — Рана затянулась, чудо. — В воздухе тают последние искры.<br/>— Тогда я пойду, пожалуй, да? — Питер натягивает костюм на плечи и это выглядит даже еще красивее, чем когда он его снимал. Хоть и вызывает сожаление.<br/>— Конечно. Я не держу тебя. — «Пока что» повисло в воздухе. Питер несмело улыбается и снова краснеет.<br/>— Огромное спасибо, я… Спасибо! — этот невозможный ребенок вдруг обнимает Локи, буквально на долю секунды, и выскакивает за дверь с бормотанием «Спокойной ночи» оставляя его в одиночестве и с теплом в груди.<br/><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Четвертый раз Паучок находит его сам. Через три дня. Стоит у окна, вглядываясь в озерную гладь, в коридоре у лаборатории, где они с доктором проверяли теорию о Ларце. Питер не оборачивается, когда Локи подходит, хотя прекрасно слышит и ощущает своим паучьим чутьем. Локи проводит руками по его плечам, чувствует, как Питер опять вздрагивает.<br/><i>Как натянутая струна, честное слово. </i><br/>— Меня ждешь?<br/>— Да, я… Мистер Локи, я хотел спросить…<br/>— Опять «мистер»? Ну спрашивай, чудо.<br/>— П-п-простите… — Питер выворачивается из этих почти объятий, щеки алеют. <i>Опять.</i> — Может мы пойдем… Куда-нибудь… — Локи со вздохом телепортирует их к себе в комнату, разумеется взяв Питера за руку.<br/><i>Иначе никак. Не телепортируется, ага.</i><br/>— Что ты хотел спросить, Питер?<br/>— Вы же маг… И я слышал про историю с мистером Бартоном…<br/>— Допустим. Хотя надеюсь, что ты слышал и то, что я сделал это под принуждением.<br/>— Да, конечно. Я хотел спросить… — Питер зажмуривается и начинает тараторить, — Вы что-то сделали со мной? Как-то повлияли? Глупо спрашивать, я знаю, но я должен спросить, потому что… — он замолкает, открывает глаза и смотрит на Локи каким-то больным взглядом и тут же его отводит.<br/><i>Бедный ребенок, что ты себе там придумал? Неужели я ему настолько противен?</i><br/>— Почему? Что тебя беспокоит, солнце? — Локи цепко обхватывает пальцами подбородок его и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Ресницы Питера подрагивают, взгляд испуганный.<br/>— Прекратите это, пожалуйста… Вы заколдовали меня, да?<br/>— Ты ведь не поверишь мне, если я скажу «нет», да, малыш? — отпустив Питера, Локи отворачивается к окну. В груди как-то странно болит.<br/><i>Этого следовало ожидать. Кто поверит богу лжи и обмана, монстру и йотуну…</i><br/>— Если вы скажете правду — поверю. Я… почувствую… наверное. — Питер обходит его и заглядывает в глаза, пожимая плечами.<br/>— Я никак не колдовал над тобой, кроме лечения ссадины и раны на плече. — Локи был серьезен как никогда. И честен, в этот раз без шуток. Как минимум потому, что он действительно не колдовал.<br/>— Это правда? Да? — Питер кажется почти расстроенным и это почти обидно. — То есть…<br/>— То есть что? И как же я тебя «заколдовал», мне даже интересно узнать?<br/><i>Да, обидно. Настолько, что обида звенит в голосе. И Питер ее слышит. Плохо. Почему в присутствии этого парня его маска и самообладание идет трещинами и готовы осыпаться стеклом?</i><br/>— О нет, я нисколько не хотел обидеть… Просто у меня такое ощущения, что я схожу с ума… — Питер явно нервничает, но при этом, кажется не боится Локи. Это уже неплохо, потому что у него ощущение, что он начинает леденеть изнутри, а в такие моменты люди обычно его боятся.<br/>— Сходишь с ума? Как специалист в этом вопросе, могу тебя уверить, с тобой все в порядке. — в голосе Локи появляется странная хрипотца и это плохо. Потому что в ней слышится хруст льда. — Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит. Должен же я знать, почему ты подумал, что я воздействовал на тебя, в конце концов.<br/>— Я… Я просто подумал, вы же не только бог лжи, но и озорства, кажется… Я думал, вы решили надо мной подшутить… — Питер опять смотрит в пол, мнется и краснеет. Очень мило. Но не отменяет того, что симпатия к Локи для него настолько, по всей видимости, неприемлема, что Питеру легче посчитать, что тот его заколдовал. — В общем, я, кажется… А, к черту! Я, кажется, влюбился в вас… В тебя… — он опять зажмуривается, а Локи колеблется где-то на грани между удивлением, радостью и горечью. <i>(Где-то ровно посередине, да.)</i> — С того утра, как я увидел тебя на кухне, я не могу перестать думать о тебе. И я постоянно вижу тебя во сне. И хочу тебя обнять и поцеловать, и… Это как будто какое-то наваждение, я же едва тебя знаю, ты бог и старше меня примерно лет на тысячу, и… — он замолкает, открывает глаза, на которые, похоже, начинают наворачиваться слезы. — Я пойду, пожалуй. Извините, я глупостей наговорил…<br/>При попытке развернуться и уйти, Локи обхватывает его за плечи и притягивает его к себе в объятья. Зарывается носом в эти невозможные кудряшки и шепчет на ухо:<br/>— Если ты думаешь, что я тебя куда-нибудь теперь отпущу — ты глубоко ошибаешься. Потому что если все так, то ты тоже меня заколдовал. — лед в груди стремительно тает.<br/>Локи смотрит в глаза Питера, откуда слезы так и не пролились. В них шок и неверие, сумасшедшая надежда и огоньком, мимолетной искрой — желание.<br/><i>У льда нет ни шанса перед теплотой этих глаз.</i><br/>— Но так не бывает… В смысле, я же увидел тебя три дня назад первый раз… — Питер, похоже машинально, обхватывает руками талию Локи и недоверчиво смотрит в глаза из-под ресниц.<br/>— А я тебя, и? — пальцы Локи перебирают локоны Питера, очерчивают овал лица. — Если ты не замечал, я не самое тактильное создание и обычно пытаюсь свести прикосновения к минимуму.<br/>— Н-да? — Питер жмется щекой к руке Локи и улыбается. Хвала Одину.<br/>— Да. Неужели ты думаешь, что я налево и направо признаюсь в том, что… влюбился?<br/>— Влюбился. — Питер вновь смотрит недоверчиво и озадаченно. — Ты в меня. За три дня. Ты шутишь?<br/>— Я не шучу такими вещами. Никогда не шутил. Это не весело. — Локи усмехается. — Хочешь открою тебе страшную тайну? — Питер завороженно кивает. — Я никогда в этом не признавался.<br/>— За тысячу лет? Быть не может!<br/>— Может. И поэтому я вижу сейчас только две проблемы.<br/>— Какие?<br/>— Первая: Старк меня убьет. Да не хохочи ты, я серьезно!<br/>— А вторая? — Питер все еще смеется.<br/>— А вторая в том, что ты меня все еще не поцеловал. Придется самому…
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>